weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Bootleg Galaxy
The Bootleg Galaxy is located 23,075,900,000 lightyears away from the United 'Gees Galaxy in the Trolliverse. It known for a bizarre phenomenon that causes altered versions of people, places, matter and even physics to spontaneously appear there, often from other universes. It is home to the bootlegs which consist of many crude versions of Malleo, Weegee, Mario, Luigi, Sonic and others. History The first records of the galaxy's existence are from the ancient Arlics who told of mutants and magic there. Most later explorers avoided it, complaining about it's awful smell. It is speculated that Devingee caused the galaxy's weird effects when he used a time traveling laboratory to create Weebee, the first bootleg. Even before the bootleg inhabitants first formed an empire, the galaxy gained a reputation for piracy. Bootleg pirates would steal cargo from a major intergalactic trade route nearby. Few could follow the pirates back inside without getting lost in the galaxy's large clouds of gas and dust. This continued for eons through the 1st - 12th empires until trade systems changed and the pirates had to find new ways to get money. The 13th empire saw the construction of the first casinos which quickly made the galaxy popular. Crime rose and top casino chains competed for power, surpassing each other every year. The many casinos were eventually taken over by Moar Krabs and later handed to Fortran and Donald Trump. Today 60 percent of the galaxy's money is in Fortran's casinos and it has become a major financial hub and the Las Vegas of the Trolliverse. People The bootleg people had a population of 39,440,531,801,333 within the galaxy and 8,346,001,419,000 outside of it before the Weegee invasion. 10% have originals in the Trolliverse and only 25% are identifiable. They include Leweegee, Senic the Hoogehog and their last leaders, Mahio and Loogie. Most are too mutated to recognize. A very select few say they can remember the lives of their originals, making them useful for weegee intelligence. They don't normally reproduce (thankfully), but after watching those who do, some learned to clone themselves by pairing up and stareing at rocks until they morph into clones. Even though many have the same originals no two bootlegs are alike. Physics Finding the reasons behind the existence of the bootlegs makes this galaxy the most interesting to science. Dr. Scientisteegee has been investigating the phenomenon his whole life only scratched the surface. The unstable hadron matter the bootlegs are made of is only a rough copy of what the originals were made of, be it atoms or whatever. This makes them likely to evaporate under certain conditions. Physical differences between bootlegs and originals are measured on the meta scale, most fit between 1% and 34%. With the matter comes whatever bizarre physics was in it's universe of origin, slightly corrupted of course. This causes different parts of the galaxy to have different physics, making navigation extremely difficult. Trivia * It has been theorized that if a bootleg were to leave the Trolliverse and create it's own original, that bootleg would become immortal. * At least one of Weegee's ancestors could have been a bootleg. * No one knows why the bootleg galaxy looks and smells like poop. Category:Galaxies Category:Bootlegs Category:Places